Don't go out there
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: Based on the episode "Terror on Cupcake street" when Beck and Andre are pressured to go outside at night, This is showing how Jade really feels about the situation. And shares some serious emotion to Beck.


Jades POV

This night couldn't get any worse. Here we all were trapped in a giant stupid cupcake in dumbass baby grows, although Beck did actually look adorable me of the other hand felt like an idiot.

"Are you scared baby?" Beck teased me, I wasn't scared at all.

"Of course not! I have you with me" I leaned on him as he out his arms around me.

"Yes you do babe"

don't get me wrong I love spending time with my Beck but...I'd rather it be at our RV or Karaoke Dokie etc. Not in a place I'd like to throw up on.

What makes this worse stupid Trina is here like I seriously need that with me whilst I'm here this was like the time we got stuck in the RV except its not as hot...well with these baby grows on it's getting hotter by the minute.

Tori started complaining once again, I stood up and looked out the window next to Beck.

"How long as Sikowitz been gone?" Robbie questions our group.

"Way too long" I snarl back to him,

"Okay we can't keep sitting here!" Tori boomed, if she was so smart then

"Lets here a plan!"

The Vegas then suggested something.

"We have two guys in here I think they should go out and ask for help" Beck and Andre. No. No-Way am I letting that happen Beck is not stepping out there looking like that at this time he'll get torn apart, no it's not happening.

"Quit being Daises and get out there!" Trina yelled at them.

I kept quiet for now but I kicked beck lightly to warn him that I wasn't happy with the idea.

I was now scared, scared for him so Beck rejected it,

"If we go out there looking like THIS-"

"We'll get torn apart" Andre added on, exactly why I wasn't happy with him going out,I love him more than anything and I want to protect him.

I came up with a great idea.

"True...Tori you go"

"What?!" I shrugged my shoulders at her comment.

"Come on let's just do it" no Beck, you can't do this.

He finally got Andre to agree with him to go out, before they left I pulled him back holding to his arm.

"Beck, please don't go out there"

"Are you worried?" He teased again, but I was being serious.

"Of course I am, I'm going to be worried sick and what if someone hurts you I won't be able to live with myself knowing that-"

I was shutten up by a hard passionate kiss, he hand is holding my chin from lifting my head to his level, I put my hands on his shoulders.

He let my lips going.

"I'll be back before you know it"

"Wait Beck" I held his hand from walking out, he turned his head to me.

"What's up babe?"

"I love you, so much"

"I love you too" I finally let him go out the door.

When he left I walked up to Tori and snarled to her.

"If ANYTHING happens to him I swear to god I'll kill you!"

"Relax he will be fine!"

Is Vega always this stupid or?

"Fine? Do you even know this neighbourhood?"

"Not exactly"

"I wouldn't even go here...it's that dangerous"

Their faces turned upset and worried, but it can't be more than I am right now, anything could happen to him...what if he-

No, no I can't think like this.

Jesus Christ it's been an hour since he's been gone now I can't take it anymore I need to know safe even if that means going out and finding him myself.

"That's it I can't take this I'm going out to look for him" I walked to the door but Vega stood in my way,

"Jade you can't!"

"Who are you my mother! Andre and Beck have been gone for like an hour now...Beck is the most important thing ever so I'm going to find him thanks to you and your sister"

The guilt grew on Vegas face, made me feel a bit better but I had to go, my hand touched the handle.

"Jade wait! I'll go" I spun round to Tori and looked her up and down, as if she'd last out there.

"Pfft you?"

"I got them into this mess so I'll go find her"

I didn't hesitate I opened the door widely for her to walk out

"Tori don't go!" Cat and Trina cried.

"I'll be back soon, with them"

"You better be" I snarled as she walked out.

"Jade how could you?!" Trina screamed to me, I don't want this little screech box saying this to me

"I've let the person I love go out there I think you can let her get out there too" she rolled her eyes, knowing she wouldn't win this battle with me...no one could ever win over me. Except Beck.

I sat there, my feet tapping nervous...now Tori's been gone for about ten minutes then Beck and Andre burst through the door,oh thank god I'm so glad to see his face again he looked out of breath and ragged. Beck jumped up in the bench with me,

"Baby I'm so glad your okay" I put my hand on his cheek,

"We didn't get any-" I listened to Andre explain

"We got jumped by about six guys!" Beck took a heavy breath, my poor baby I was scared something like this would happen at least he wasn't seriously Injured as Andre carried on explain I turned back to Beck.

"You got jumped!?" I played my hand on his arm softly,

"Don't worry baby I'm fine" he kissed my cheek for comfort.

Then the cupcake started shaking, Beck ran to the peep hole and said it was the guys that jumped them he stared over at me...instantly we became protective for each other I then got an idea to save us.

"The confetti canon!"

The guys agreed at my idea, Beck ran up and told us to cover our ears.

Finally they went away, once again we were safe.

I sat next to Beck and Andre

"Hey where's Tori?"

Cat blurted it out that she left, damn now Beck is going to give me an earful.

"Did you at least try and stop her?" Beck asked me softly

"In a way"

"What'd you do?"

"I opened the door"

Beck ran his fingers through his hair "Jade I can't believe you just let her leave like that"

"You're going to turn this around on me?!"

"Well if you would of just thought-"

"I did think! I was going to go out there myself"

I stood up and walked to the other side of the Cupcake from him crossing my arms under my chest.

I heard him stand up, he walk to the side of me staring at me but I didn't look at him,

"You were going to what?" I looked down at the floor then slowly turned to him

"Yes! Okay you were out there for an hour and I was scared to death so I went to walk out to find you but Tori said she'd go instead I was panicking about you Beck so I just let her!"

"Jade I...I didn't know you were so worried about me?"

"You really don't get it...do you not understand how much I love you, you are the most Important thing to me ever, I may be the one who you protect so much but I want to protect you because I love you so much, I can't live without you baby" I heard Cat...and Robbie says awwww

But my eyes were fixed on him, and only him as he was with me

"I love you so much, I can't live with out you either"

He slid his arms around my waist as I slid mine up to his round his neck hugging him tight, Beck kissed my neck softly still in the tight hug I loved his smell I pressed my lips over his tender yet firmly.

We performed in that stupid parade, Beck held my hand the entire time.

I felt safe, we both will when we have each other.


End file.
